Falling in love
by iloveedwardcullen17
Summary: Bella is moving in with her dad because of her ex-boyfriend she moves to forks and meets the amazing Edward Cullen what will happen once they meet will they fall in love after a few days or will they hide there love Completly Human i do not own the charac
1. Chapter 1

Falling in love

Chapter 1: Moving

"I can't believe your making me go to this school mmom" I said to her.

"Honey you will like it, you will meet new people and make new friends" she said to me

"What is wrong with my old school?" I was getting real pist off.

"What do you mean whats wrong with your old school? You know what you did. I cant believe you would ask me that stupid question" she was getting frustrated.

All I really did was kick Tanya's ass after sleeping with my boyfriend, I mean ex-boyfriend. I would truly say everything is fine, but deep down inside I loved him. I thought he loved me back but I thought wrong. Since that happened I would go out with every guy just giving the pleasure of whatever they wanted. I really didn't know where we were going since we have been driving for hours. I was brought back from my thoughts when I heard Rene tell me we were here. When I looked out the window all I could say was "What are we doing here?"

"Well I thought you should stay here at forks for what is left of your high school years" she told me. I was getting more and more pist off every second we got closer to Charlies house or may I say Dad's house. I hated calling him dad he was never there for us.

"I repeat" I said in a calm lovely voice than I yelled "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CHANGE ME FROM MY OLD SCHOOL?"

"Don't even go there Isabella" she only called me by my real name when she is mad.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, just call me Bella, God mom!!"

We were getting my stuff out of the car when Charlie came out. He looked….different from our last visit. Well let m e put it this way he was all cleaned up.

"Hi Isabella I'm so happy your staying" he was quite happy.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!" was all I could say and walked in.

"What's wrong with her?" Charlie asked Rene.

"There are two things wrong with her. First she doesn't like it when they call her Isabella and second she doesn't really want to be here" I heard Rene tell Charlie in the living room.

I hated it here, the house was dirty, my room is small AND its always raining over here. I already miss Los Angeles it was always sunny and the guys don't get me started with the guys.

"So what would you like me to call you?" Charlie asked.

"You could just call me Bella OK!!!?"

"OK!!" he said it mocking my ok.

"Your room is-" I cut him off

"Yes I know where it is, thank you" I know I was been cruel but I'm just mad that my mother didn't tell me that I was staying HERE! I walked up the stairs to my room to see that it was different, bigger exactly. OH MY GOD!!! Did Charlie expand my room? I can't believe it, I feel so bad now. "CHARLIE!!" I yelled running down the stairs and giving him a big hug. "OH MY GOD, oh my god did you do that for me?" I asked.

"I don't know do you like it?"

"Um let me think YES!, why would you ask me that question silly" I told him and looked towards my mom and saw her with a grin painted on her face.

"Did you know about this? Don't tell me I don't want to know"

"I'm glad you liked it" Charlie said.

"OH THANK YOU!!!" I told Charlie.

Rene left an hour after we got there I was sad that she left but happy of my new room. That night before going to bed I picked out my outfit for my first day of school. I can't believe that I'm actually exited for my first day of Forks High School.

**HOPE YOU ENJOED IT ILL WRITE SOON PLEASE REVIEW THANKS BYE!!!**

**AMANDA**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they are Stephanie Meyers

Chapter 2: First day of school

I couldn't sleep at all last night. I was too busy thinking about what it's like at the new school, if people would like me or not. I got out of my bed and ran to the got out of my bed and ran to the got out of my bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready. When I finished I ran back to my room to get dressed. I know it sounds kind of stupid running back and forward but I was excited. I got to my closet and picked up the clothes I was going to wear. I put on a short jean skirt with a nice blue silk shirt that complimented perfectly my curves, but hey what can I say. I put on a pair of 3 inch silver heals and straitened my hair. I slowly went down the stairs to get some breakfast when I spotted a silver Volvo out front. HUH!! I wonder whose car is that. I heard a musical laugh coming from the living room. I went to check out who it was guessing that it had to be one of Charlie's friends, when I spotted a pair of green eyes. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, is that guy even real. I felt like I was staring at a Greek God. I was suddenly brought back from my thoughts when Charlie said, "Good morning Bella, how did you sleep last night?"

I was still been dazzled by a god sitting in m y living room. "Um a yeah I slept great last night, thank you" I lied.

I was walking towards the kitchen to get something to eat when Charlie said, "Oh Bells I almost forgot this is Edward Cullen he is Carlisle's son remember him?" I was still staring at Edward when he looked y way and our eyes met. I just smiled and looked away blushing.

"Um yeah dad I remember Carlisle how could I forget, you know I practically live in the emergency room" I was laughing while I said it. I think I felt something for him but I couldn't show him.

"Hey Bella did you know that Edward goes to the same High School as you" he said it but I felt like a question.

"No dad I didn't I just met him" I said to Charlie.

I looked at Edward and extended my hand while telling him my name even though, he already knew it. When I touched his hand it was like if electricity ran through me, and I think he felt it to because he pulled his hand away. "So you're a senior, right?"

"No I'm actually a junior" oh my god he is my age, this is going to be fun.

"So I don't want to be rude or anything but what are you doing here exactly?" I asked him but Charlie answered.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry I was so exited last night that you were here I forgot to tell you".

"Tell me what?" I asked confused. Edward was just sitting there with a crooked smile. GOD!! That was so cute.

"I'm sorry but I can't take you too school today so I asked Edward to see if he could take you for me" WHAT!! I'm going to be in a car with him, what am I going to say or do AAAHHH!!!.

"Um O-K I guess" um ok what the hell was that.

"Well than you too should go know you're going to be late" Charlie said and continued "and you don't want to be late on your first day" he said that while getting up to go take a shower.

"Oh and by the way Bells put a sweeter on I do not want my daughter showing of her um-gifts" he told me looking at me up and down while laughing.

"Sure dad" I yelled but I was lying. "Ok let's save the crap you take me to school, no touching, no looking, and no talking GOT IT!!" I told Edward, I actually wanted him to do all that but I had to be tough and not show him my feelings.

"Fine with me" he said.

The ride to school was quiet. When we got there we parked the car near the entrance. Once we got out everybody was staring. But not at Edward but at me. Why was everybody staring at me, did I have something on my shirt? When I was about to ask Edward he was gone. I spotted him at the school doors. I walked in and every guy looked at me from the bottom up. I kind of liked the attention.

I was walking to my first class after coming out of the office with the schedule of my classes. The first couple of classes ok, but not the part that every guy that I said hello too ended up giving me there numbers.

My next class was Biology. When I get there I was late, and I was hoping the teacher didn't notice me but I think I didn't hope enough.

"Your late Ms…?"

"Swan, Bella Swan Sir" I said.

"Well hello there your late and I guess the only lab partner you have left is Edward Cullen" when I heard his name I was freaking out I couldn't believe it. I walked over to sit down but I tripped and the next thing I know was that to strong hands grabbed me before I hit the floor. When I turned to see who it was "Edward" why did I just say his name out loud OMG. All he did was give me a crooked smile. He whispered in my ear.

"I never thought you would be in this class if I knew I would have changed" he smiled at me and then winked.

The teacher coughed and when I looked up everybody was looking at us. "Breath Bella" that sounded like a command but I didn't care it was from Edward. All I did was smile at him.

Thank god I survived biology with him. Well except the tripping fiasco. When I exited the classroom I accidently bumped into a small girl. She was tiny but kind of looked like a pixie. Her hair color was dark and sticked out everywhere.

"Oh I'm so sorry" I said to her.

"Oh don't worry, hey your Bella, Right?

"In the flesh" I teased "How do you know me?"

"Well my brother went to pick you up this morning"

"Wait your brother is Edward Cullen?" I couldn't believe this.

"Yep and Emmett Cullen" She smiled.

"Well than Hi-um?"

"Oh Alice my names Alice" she roller her eyes.

"Well than nice to bump into you Alice" I laughed.

"Hey um I'm going to have lunch you want to join me and some of my friends?" she asked.

"Sure I would love to, Thanks"

"Oh by the way I love your outfit" she said to me while smiling "I have a feeling we are going to be the best of friends" she laughed.

"Thanks I guess"

Once we got our food I saw Alice looking for somebody when I heard somebody yelling her name.

"HEY ALICE OVER HERE" a blonde girl yelled.

"Oh come on I want you to meet my friends" she motioned me over.

Once we sat down at the table, next to me sat Alice, next to her a blonde guy. Across from us sat the blonde girl and a well built guy.

"Hey guys this is Bella and she is new here" she pointed at me "this is Jasper" that was the blonde next to her "he is my boyfriend, that's Rosalie but you could call her Rose" she was beautiful in her own way "and she is Jasper's twin sister, and last but not least that's Emmett my brother" he was the well built guy "he is Rose's boyfriend"

"Hey your pretty HOT!!" Emmett said checking me out. That earned him a slap on his face from Rose. I did not notice I got red from his compliment. Then I heard a familiar voice next to me.

"Oh god this day is getting on my nerves, first this chick and now the secretary is flirting with me" Edward said. Emmett with his big mouth asked him "Who's this chick dude?"

"It's this Bella girl I brought to school this morning" everybody had wide eyes and now Emmett was enjoying himself

"So dude is she hot?" he asked holding back his laughter.

"Not only is she hot but god if I can have her for one night" that's when Emmett bursted out laughing.

"Dude whats wrong?" Edward asked. All Emmett did was point at me. The next thing I know I heard a BAM!! And when I looked I saw Emmett on the floor right after Rose smacked him and walked away.

I got up and looked at Edward he had his eyes wide opened in shock "I didn't know you were th-.." I cut him off.

"I like the part that you think I'm hot, thank you for that" he had a grin on his face "but you would love to have me for one night?" he was about to answer but I continued "don't answer that" I raised my index finger "god your such an idiot, I only do that with guys I go out with" I looked at him and winked. I was walking away when Emmett opened his big mouth. "Dude ask her out" laughing.

"EMMETT!!" Alice yelled.

"Emmett stop being such an ass and get up. You look like a freaking IDIOT!!" I yelled.

School finished and Edward just dropped me off a couple of minutes ago. All I did was go upstairs do my homework, take a shower and go to bed. I didn't eat or even see Charlie. I still couldn't get out of my mind that Edward thought I was hot. I smiled at thinking he said that and dozed off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Stephanie Meyers does. Omg have you seen the movie twilight I loved it. I didn't like how Robert pattinson played Edward.

Chapter 3: O.M.G

I was going down stairs to have some breakfast when Charlie called me.

"yes dad?"

"Come outside for me, I got something for you" he said.

"Comi-" OMG is that what I think it is? "you got me a car, but not any car a Mercedes-Ben?"

"You don't like it" he said but it came out kind of like a question.

"No dad I love it" It was red with leather interiors. He gave the keys and said "have fun at school honey" and walked back inside.

I got in the car and drove to school. When I got there everybody was looking at the car to see who it was. When I got out everybody was whispering and pointing at me.

I sat on the hood of my brand new car waiting to see Alice's face. I was like an hour early so I stayed outside. I looked like a car model sitting on the hood.

Edward pulled in and the only thing I heard was Alice scream, Emmett say "Awesome" and Edward had his mouth wide open. All I could do was laugh at their expressions.

I walked up to Edward like a hooker does. I grabbed Edward at his chest and I think he stopped breathing. "Edward honey breath" Alice was giggling. "Do you like what you see?" I asked him. He nodded "I mean the car yeah the car".

I walked away and grabbed Alice. I turned around and looked at Edward "Sure Edward the car that's exactly what I meant with the question" I rolled my eyes.

Classes were like always, boring. It was lunch and I didn't feel like eating today.

We were sitting at the table when Edward came up and put a tray right in front of me. "What are you doing?" I asked him kind of confused.

"Feeding you what does it look like" he smiled his crooked smile.

"I'm not hungry"

"You have to be, your stomach sounded like a monster in Biology" he laughed a bit.

Alice was fighting with Emmett when Edward grabbed my hand and pulled it under the table. He started drawing circles on the palm of my hand. He put my hand on his thigh and all I did was jump. Alice. Emmett, Jasper and Rose looked at me, Edward was smiling.

I sat back down and looked at Edward in shock. He then grabbed my knee and started moving his hand up to my thigh and then back to my knee. His hand felt just right where it was.

When he started to go back up my thigh he went a little higher than before, I jumped up again in shock.

"What's wrong Bella you're a little jumpy today?" Alice asked.

"Edward is what's wrong"

"Oh my god Edward did you do it again? How many times have you done that?" he started laughing and shrugged is shoulders.

School was over and I drove down to La Push. I loved that place when I was a little girl. When I got there I walked to the beach and sat on a log. I was thinking of Edward, I can't believe he did that to me. If he only knew the feeling I get when he touches me, he would stop. A couple of hours later I woke up. I fell asleep on the log. When I opened my eyes it was already dark out. Charlie has to be worried sick about me. I drove home from La Push. Once I go home I noticed that Charlie's car wasn't there. Thank god I wouldn't get in trouble. I went inside and started cooking for Charlie.

While I was cooking there was a knock at the door. I went over to see who it was, when I opened the door it was Edward. "Um hi, what are you doing here?" I asked confused written on my face.

"Doing something I should have done the first time I met you".


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Meyers characters just borrowing luv ya guys**

Chapter 4: loving every minute

"_Doing something I should have done the first time I met you"_what did he mean.

Then he grabbed my face in between his hands and pulled me closer to him. He started kissing me softly than when he saw that I was kissing him back he kissed me patiently. He put one hand on my waist pulling me closer and left his other hand on my cheek. I wrapped my arms around his neck to be closer and tangled my fingers in his hair. I wanted this too. I stepped away from him to catch my breath.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For being beautiful and for just being you" he said it satisfied for what we just did.

After he said that he gave me a quick kiss and left. I can't believe he just did that. I smelled something burning and ran to the kitchen, oh crap it burned. That's when Charlie walked in "what's that smell?"

"I'm sorry dad I tried to cook but I kind of got distracted" thank you Edward.

"Um thanks Bella but its Friday its not cooking day its pizza day" he said smiling. "Oh by the way Alice is outside waiting for you, she said something about you staying over at her house this weekend" WHAT!!!

"Um ok well than I'll go upstairs and get my things"

"Ok well than have fun Bella"

"OK DAD"

We were on our way to Alice's house. "Alice why am I staying over at your house this weekend?"

"Silly you're my new best friend" she smiled "and Rose is staying over too"

"Oh ok this might be fun" I laughed.

"Oh the guys are staying over to, but in Edward's room" she looked at me and winked.

"Oh um ok" the next thing I knew was that we were already at the house.

"Oh come on Bella I want you to meet my parents"

"Hey Alice who's this" a beautiful blonde man said.

"Oh this is Bella, Bella this is my dad Carlisle" she smiled. "Where's mom?" she asked Carlisle.

"Your mom went out to get some stuff for the sleepover"

"Oh ok, come on Bella I want you to see my room"

Alice, Rose and I were sitting in Alice's room bored. I still hadn't told them about what Edward did so I took this moment and told them.

"Oh my god he did what?" Alice was screaming.

"Shut up Alice he could here you my god" I told Alice.

"I'm sorry he only does that when he likes that person and or…." She trailed off.

The next thing I know was that the boys barged in. We all screamed and all they did was look at us weird. I covered myself but Alice and Rose did not. I was wearing a pair of hot pants and a tank top and so were they.

I saw that they were ok being dressed like that in front of the guys so I let go of the blanket and got up with them. "WOW!!! YOU LOOK H-O-T, HOT!!!!" Emmett said before Edward punched him. I was laughing, because I didn't know I had that type of effect on guys.

Edward took of his jacket and covered me up. "What are you doing Edward?" I asked with a wicked smile on. "I'm covering you up, because I don't know if you knew but I have a horn dog as a brother" he said sarcastically.

Alice got the guys to play truth or dare, but in this house its dare or dare.

"Bella?" Emmett said or kind of asked.

"Yes Emmett?"

"Dare or Dare?" he smiled at Edward and winked at me.

"Do I have a choice?"

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Edward in the closet".

I got up and pulled Edward seductively. He smiled and winked at me. "Are you ready Eddiekins?" I like calling him that.

"Whatever you say Belly" he smiled. All I could hear behind me was Alice squealing in excitement and Emmett was barking and screaming GO EDWARD!! I wanted to burst out laughing when I noticed we were already in the closet. "So what do we do because I really am not going to kiss you with your family out there?"

Then the next thing I know we were making noises just to make them think that something was actually happening. We were laughing are buts off, after a few minutes of fun we were cut off when Emmett opened the closet door. If only they knew that nothing actually happened.

"Dam if I knew you to were going to actually do it I would of suggested Edwards room" he was laughing his ass off "you don't have to worry because the next will be in his room and the door will be locked" I laughed at it myself while Edward looked at me with spark in his eyes and Emmett had his mouth wide open.

We played for 4 hours after they dared Emmett to stay away of Rose for a week. Rose loved the idea of that because he ripped her dress the other night because she looked 'dam sexy', Emmett's words not mine. Alice in Jaspers bed last night, Rose slept alone last night as so did Emmett she had to lock the door to keep him out. And I stayed with Edward in his room; you could say we are already an official couple.

**SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER BUT I HAD TEST AND A LOT OF SPANISH HOMEWORK THIS WEEK. EVEN THOUGH I KNOW SPANISH BUT I HATE THAT CLASS, HAHAHA, WELL THAN SORRY I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON. HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**

**P.S. **

**HAVE A HAPPY THANKSGIVING GUYS, LUV YA A LOT AND PLEASE REVIEW THANKS BYE!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Meyers characters just borrowing luv ya guys**

Chapter 5: What can I say?

I woke up this morning confused; I don't know where I was. That's what when last night's happening flashed in my mind. Nothing happened but I fell asleep in the arms of my personal Greek god. I looked at him he was fast asleep, the next thing I know I was tracing the outline of his face, eyes and lips. While I was tracing his lips he smiled.

"Good morning" I said to him.

"Mmm good morning to you to Love"

"Love?" I was shocked when he said that but hey im always shocked at everything that comes out of his mouth.

"Yes, Love because you're the love of my life"

OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE IM THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE!!!! I went to get up but he just pulled me back down and hold me tighter around my waist. I wouldn't mind staying like this for the rest of my life but a girl has to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back I promise, OK?"

"awww, were are you going?" he held on to me tighter and any tighter and I might just go right here, and that is not what I want to do so I pulled away quickly and ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I heard him groan form the bathroom and I just laughed, I just thought it was funny.

I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth, once I finished getting dressed I walked out to find Edward putting his shirt on. I could see every single muscle on his body move to every thing he did. He was pretty toned, those abs my goodness those abs. All I could do was stare, by only staring at him made me blush imagine what happened when he turned around and caught me staring at him.

"Do you like what you see?" he said it with a crooked grin and an eyebrow raised.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch"

"Theres one problem with that"

"And what shall that be?" I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the bathrooms door frame. He started walking towards me with an evil grin once he was close enough that I was sure enough hyperventilating he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer towards him and kissed me passionately. And what left me shocked was not the kiss but what he had said.

"I don't wear panties" he chukled.

Aaaawwwwwww I hate when he does that he should be against the law.

The weekend was awesome we had so much fun, well minus the shopping but other than that it was a blast. Today as you know it is Monday I am on my way to school in my Mercedes convertible. I know it's a different car apparently my dad crashed it while parking the cruiser in the drive way. That's ok it's better though not that I didn't like the other car but hello it's convertible hello!!! Well any ways I was on my way to school apparently Alice wanted me to start today with new cloths and a way different look. So here I a getting out of my car with a way to short skirt for my style and a really tight tank top, ok maybe it was kind of my style nobody has to know.

I got a new hair cut I have bangs and my hair is cut in layers. I have a couple of highlights their red, blue, blonde, I look kind of hot. Well I know I am hahaha. Everybody was staring and when I say eb=verybody I mean everybody including…... Oh MY G-D, What the hell is he doing here he isn't suppose to be here Shit.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here you know you missed me"

"oh please Jacob you know what you did, I can't believe you would think I'll take you back" I was mad by know everybody at school was staring or forming a croud around us.

"Why won't you-" he didn't have time to finish because I punched him pretty hard and I think I herd a snap. O.M.G. I think I broke his nose (AN: HAHA BROKE HIS NOSE, PRICELESS). He was on the floor pretty much knocked out, WOW I did not know I had that kind of strength. Everybody around me was gasping and woooohing it was kind of cool.

"O.M.G. Bella what the heck happened?" that was Alice. To say the truth now I had to tell them what really happened in Los Angeles. ( AN: AT THE BEGGING I DIDN'T MENTION WHEWRE SHE WORKED IN Los Angeles were they lived before and all that you'll find out in a few) And obviously what happened before.

"Uhm it is not what it looks like Alice I sware"

"Doesn't look like what Bella you just punched that guy in the nose and put him out cold, not that it's not funny seeing that he is a pretty big guy" by now she was laughing and I joined as well as the rest of the student body.

" OK OK Alice I'll tell you every thing but follow me we got to go to my house" and that's when I started pulling her to my car and drived home. I was about to tell Alice who I really am.

We got home and I pulled her inside not caring about locking the front door who was going to barge in anyways.

"OK listen Alice I'm not who you think I am, I'm actually……."

TO BE CONTINUED……..

HAHAHAHA LOVE YOU ALL I'M SORRY I DIDN'T POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THAT IT TOOK ME TO LONG. It's just that I had finals, and then in Christmas I kind of ended up with out a laptop yeah I know shocker, it kind of just died on me aqnd I was sitting down for a couple of days because I sprained my ankle pretty bad. And plus my mom didn't pay the cable guy for the internet so I couldn't do anything. But don't worry I will keep updating frequently this is one of the chapter that I will update. And I'm thinking of starting a new story better than this one trust me so keep your eyes open…. Love you all yours truly Mrs. Edward Cullen, ok fine I wish…hahahaha


End file.
